


The Guinea Pig Stage

by TrashySwitch



Series: The Wonders of Magic (And Science!) [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvin is playful!, platonic, poor Chase, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein and Marvin come up with something spectacular! But, they need a test subject, and they know just the man to help them!





	The Guinea Pig Stage

**Author's Note:**

> "Blue button?"  
*beep* "Check."  
"Green button?"  
*Beep* "...Check."  
"Great. Orange button?"  
*Beep* "Check!"  
Splendid. Dial opzion 1."  
"...It's working! I can see the skeleton!"  
"Excellent! Opzion 2."  
"Brain and nerves are visible!"  
Okay. Opzion 3."  
"WHOOOAA! I can see the organs!"  
"Perfect. Opzion 4."  
"Arteries and veins are visible!"  
"Vonderful. And lastly, Opzion 5."  
"Muscle is visible."  
"Excellent. Now all ve need, is a test subject."  
"OH! I know who would be PERFECT for this!"  
"........Okay. I'll trust you viz ze test subject, zen."  
"Sweet! Be right back!"

Marvin eagerly ran through the house. He had JUST finished double checking the invention, and was SUPER EXCITED to test it! He had been working on a way for Dr. Schneeplestein to be able to confirm bone fractures, internal bleeding locations, problems with any organ, brain damage, and even more! While Schneeplestein had the science and DNA available to use, he still needed magic for it to do its job. That was where Marvin came in! Now, they have a useful invention!

"CHAAAAAASSE!" Marvin yelled, bursting into the guy's room. Chase was throwing tea bags from his chair into some cups, like usual. 

"What is it?" Chase asked, spinning his chair to stare at the giddy magician. 

"Me and Henrik made something REALLY COOL, and we need YOU to be our test subject!" Marvin explained quickly. Chase's eyebrow lifted. 

"Wwhaaaat iiss it?" Chase asked, stretching his words out of hesitation and caution. 

"It's a skeely-man...thing...I'll show you when we get to Schneeple's room!" Marvin said excitedly, grabbing Chase's hand, and pulling him out of his room. 

"HOLY FUCK! S-SLOW DOWN, MARVIN!" Chase yelled, trying not to lose his footing and fall over. 

"HENRIK! I GOT THE TEST SUBJECT!!!" Marvin shouted towards Schneeplestein's door frame. Just as he was about to sprint through the door, Chase lost his footing. Chase ended up belly flopping against the ground, and only half his body made it through the door frame of the doctor's office. As he stared at the ground for a split second, he could hear Marvin laughing his head off at the fall that just took place. Still slightly stunned from the sudden fall, Chase turned his body around, to lay on his back. The first thing he saw above him, was Dr. Schneeplestein and his curious and worried look. 

"You okay, Chase?" Henrik asked. 

Chase felt an uncontrollable smile grow onto his face. Before he could stop it, he started laughing at himself! "Hahahaha! Ihihi'm fihihine." Chase replied as best he could, through his laughter. As his laughter died down, Chase pulled himself back onto his feet. 

"I apologize for Marvin's...eagerness to pull vou into ze room like zat. He vas really excited about zee invenzion ve put togezer." Schneeplestein said, glaring at Marvin. 

"Can we show him the invention yet??? I'M GETTING ANTSY!" Marvin squealed, jumping around and clapping his hands like a child. Chase was surprised. He's never seen Marvin so excited like this before. It was kinda cute, and contagious. 

"Ya! I'm actually eager to find out what this is." Chase replied, rubbing his hands together. 

"Vha-" Henrik turned his head towards Marvin. "Vou haven't told Chase about ze invenzion yet?" Henrik asked, frustrated. 

"I didn't know how to explain it!" Marvin argued. 

"All he said was 'It's a skelly-man thing.'. That's it." Chase explained, shrugging his shoulders. Henrik sighed, rubbed his nose, and walked over to the closet. 

Here's the invenzion." Henrik said, pointing at the skeleton on the stand, in front of the closet. 

Chase narrowed his eyes. "It's...a skeleton." Chase stated, not fully grasping the idea. 

"Oh! It's not just ANY skeleton, it's a MAGICAL skeleton!" Marvin corrected excitedly. 

Chase's chuckled. "A MAGICAL skeleton? WOW! That's in-CREDIBLE! What's it gonna do? Dance for me?" Chase joked, sarcastically. Schneeplestein rolled his eyes, while Marvin slowly pulled his wand out of his sleeve. 

"I meeeeaaaann...If you want me to-" 

"MARVIN!" Henrik yelled, pushing the wand down. "ANYVAY! Zis is a magical skeleton, that helps me see ze patients body in front of me, viz ze help of DNA and Marvin's magic to make it happen." Schneeplestein explained. Chase's jaw dropped. 

"Are you serious?!" Chase asked, dumbfounded that this type of thing existed. 

"Yes, ve are serious. All I need is a piece of vour hair, and I vill be able to see vour body on zis skeleton." Dr. Schneeplestein replied, pulling out a pair of tweezers. Henrik removed his hat, sanitized the tweezers, air dried them quickly and reached for a hair on Chase's head. 

"Oh...kay-OW! Jesus, that hurt!" Chase yelled, as a piece of hair was pulled off of his head. Henrik held the hair in between his tweezers, and carried it over to the skeleton. He placed the hair into the open skull, where the brain was supposed to go. Suddenly, a glow of gold highlighted the skeleton, and Chase felt a tingly feeling go from his head, to his toes. 

"oooooooh my gooodd! Thisfeelssoweird!" Chase said super quickly, clenching his fists in front of his chest, and chattered his teeth. 

"Interesting." Henrik said, writing down the reaction. Suddenly, the skeleton stopped glowing, and Chase calmed down within a couple seconds. 

"uuuhhh...Is something supposed to happe- OOOOOH MY GOD! THE MOUTH IS MOVING!" Chase shouted, covering his mouth and pointing at the skeleton's moving teeth. 

"It's vour teeth. Vour teeth are moving because vou're speaking to us." Henrik explained. Chase slowly lowered his hand from his mouth. 

"Hello? Hi? Can you- Oh my god that's weird." Chase reacted with a slight smile. 

"It is, a little bit vierd. But now, ve can see ze different parts of vour body, viz my dial. Observe." Schneeplestein said, switching to option 2. Suddenly, the skull became semi-transparent, and a brain, and a bundle of nerves appeared on the skeleton. Chase's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped as far as it could possibly go. 

"Is.........is this for real? Am I dreaming?" Chase asked, terrified and curious at the same time. 

"Perhaps zis vill help." Henrik said, before poking Chase's left shoulder joint. 

Chase's focus immediately changed from the skeleton, to his own shoulder. "Something touched me." Chase said, touching his own shoulder. 

"It vas me." Henrik explained, as he poked Chase's shoulder bone again. Chase looked right back to the skeleton, and observed Henrik's poking, and the feeling of a poke against his own shoulder. 

WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Chase did NOT LIKE THIS!

"AAAAHH! I HATE THIS!" Chase yelled, before receiving another poke. "STOP THAT! THIS IS FUCKING TERRIFYING!" Chase shouted, hugging himself with his arms. 

"Chase, it's gonna be alright, it's just magic-" "STOP FUCKIN' TOUCHING ME! THIS IS VOODOO SHIT!" Chase yelled, attempting to swat away the invisible hands. 

"I'm surprised. I never expected zis type of reaction from vou." Dr. Schneeplestein said, backing away from the skeleton. 

"Do...Do you wanna stop? We can stop if you want." Marvin offered, a worried expression on his face. Chase took a second to try and calm down. The truth was, he could probably handle it better, if he was introduced to it slower. The constant touching while trying to process that they WEREN'T touching his actual shoulder, was overwhelming. 

"I...I-No. I don't wanna stop. I...I just need to get used to it slowly." Chase explained, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. 

Schneeplestein grew even more shocked. Chase, who was clearly terrified of a power that shouldn't exist, still wants to give it another go? This man is brave, braver than most of the people he knew. 

"Okay. I vant vou to close vour eyes." Henrik suggested. Chase did as he was told, and closed both eyes. 

"Alright. I'm behind the skeleton. Vhen I touch vou, I vant vou to tell me vhat body part I'm touching." Henrik said, calmly. Chase took another deep breath, and nodded his head. 

Henrik placed his finger on the first spot. 

"Head." Chase said. 

Henrik moved his finger to a new spot. 

"Elbow." Chase said. 

Henrik moved his finger again. 

"Thigh." Chase said.

Henrik moved his finger. 

Chase smiled. "Nose." He said. 

Henrik moved his finger. 

"Upper back." Chase said. 

Henrik moved his finger. 

"Calf." Chase said. 

Henrik moved his finger to one more place. 

"Knee." Chase said. 

"Alright. Vou can open vour eyes now." Dr. Schneeplestein ordered. Chase opened his eyes, and felt a little more comfortable with it. 

"Alright. Vant to see more of vour body parts?" Dr. Schneeplestein asked. 

Chase bit his lower lip. "Okay." Chase replied. Henrik turned the dial to option 3, and organs started appearing. His heart, his lungs, his stomach, his pancreas, you name it! They showed up. 

"Wooooooow. This is unbelievable." Chase said, mesmerized by his own body. 

"Heck ya, it is! Look! there's your digestive system!" Marvin pointed out, drawing out the esophagus, the stomach, and the small and large intestine. Hearing those words, sparked an idea in the doctor. 

"Marvin, I have a fascinating idea! Vhat if Chase ate somezing, and ve vatched it go down?" Dr. Schneeplestein suggested. Marvin gasped and clapped his hands. 

"YES! That's an amazing idea! Do you have anything in the fridge over there?" Marvin asked. Henrik looked in the mini fridge, and grabbed some yogurt. 

"Ve'll go viz somezing soft, since soft foods don't change, and vou don't feel ze need to vomit." Henrik suggested, pulling the tab off the yogurt cup and grabbing a spoon fron the drawer. Dr. Schneeplestein gave Chase the yogurt, and watched as he put it into his mouth. 

"Mmm! Cherry!" Chase stated, before glancing at his moving teeth and tongue filled with yogurt. Upon viewing the yogurt that's in his mouth, across from him, he giggled and covered his mouth again. 

"And...svallow." Henrik said. Chase did as ordered, and watched as the esophagus started contracting. 

"It's pushing ze food down." Henrik explained. He watched the contracting reach the stomach, and slowly watched as the stomach made slight contractions as well. 

"That's so cool!" Marvin said, marveling at the fact that he could watch such a thing in his lifetime. A few moments later, Marvin started to question something. 

"Hey Henrik, can I try something?" Marvin asked. Henrik looked at Marvin, smiled, and gave him the remote. Marvin took it, moved the dial back to option 2, and gave the remote back to Henrik. 

"What are vou doing?" Henrik asked. 

"I wanna try something." Marvin explained, as he walked over to the skeleton. Eyeing up the nerve-invested skeleton, he was able to get a general idea of the different spots on Chase's body. Out of curiousity, Marvin lifted his finger, targeted a specific nerve, and touched it. 

"WAAAA! What was that?! That felt so weird!" Chase reacted, rubbing his collar bone. 

"That was my finger. I can touch your nerves now!" Marvin rejoiced, poking an arm nerve. Chase jolted, and tried to rub off the feeling. Next, Marvin touched Chase's funny bone. 

"OOOHOHOHO! NOT THAT! Come on, dude! That feels so...I don't even know how to explain it! GAH!" Chase yelled out of frustration. 

Meanwhile, Marvin was admiring a bundle of nerve endings that were on Chase's left side. "What are these, I wonder?" Marvin asked. Out of genuine curiosity, Marvin poked the bundle of nerves. 

"Bahahahaha! Dohohohon't tohohohohouch thahahahat!" Chase bursted out laughing, instinctively moving his hands to try and stop it. 

Marvin's eyes widened. "Tickling?! Wait...THAT'S WHAT BEING TICKLISH LOOKS LIKE?!" Marvin yelled, upon realization. 

"Indeed, it is. Ticklishness is caused by a bundle of nerve endings on a certain spot. Let's see if zere's any more bundles of nerves, shall ve?" Henrik suggested. Marvin nodded and started looking around the skeleton. Noticing a smaller bundle of nerves in between Chase's shoulder blades, Marvin tried there. 

"EeeEEEE! Heheheheheheyyy! hehehehehe! Ihihihihihit tihihihihihihickles!" Chase giggled loudly, curving his back and shutting his eyes. 

"Oooooh...interesting discovery." Henrik said, writing down the new, useful data. 

Marvin looked around Marvin once again, letting Chase take in a few breaths. Marvin decided to move on from the upper body, and start investigating the lower body. One of the first things he noticed, was a few small bundles of nerves on the inside of the skeleton's thighs. Curious, Marvin touched them. 

"Pfffffff...Gahahahaha! NAHA! Hahahahaha! Nonono- AAAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP THAT!" Chase yelled, kicking his legs on the hospital bed. Marvin was poking each and every bundle of nerves on the thighs, causing Chase to interrupt his own laughter, in every spot. He would've tickled him there for longer, but he could tell that this spot was a little too much for the guy. So, he stopped. 

"Alright. Where else?" Marvin asked aloud. 

"I...I had no idea I was ticklish there! I also had no idea I was ticklish on my back!" Chase confessed. As he was talking to Chase, Marvin started to eye up a pair of bundled nerves on the back of both knees. 

"Really? Well in that case, let's take advantage of this invention, shall we?" Marvin said, before touching each and every nerve on the back of the skeleton's knees. 

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase's kicking start up again, as the father screamed with laughter. Marvin touched the other knee and it's nerves. "MAHAHAHAHARVIHIHIN! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Chase begged, kicking his legs harder. 

"Wow...Who knew you'd be so ticklish here?" Marvin teased. 

"I did." Henrik replied. Marvin stopped tickling for a second. 

"Wait, you did?" Marvin asked. 

"Vhy, ves, I did. Zat is a bad spot for Chase. But his vorst spot-" 

"HEHEHEHENRIK! DOHOHON'T YOU DAHAHARE!" Chase interrupted, not at ALL ready for what was to come. 

"Oh, I definitely dare. Anyvay, his VORST spot of all, is..." Dr. Schneeplestein said, before poking one of the ribs. Chase jolted and curled in on himself. But, Marvin was confused. The significant bundle of nerves he always looked for, was not there. Where were they?

"Fun fact, his ribs are VERY ticklish. Observe!" Henrik said, before poking at each and every rib and space. 

Chase completely lost it. "AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHENRI-WAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Chase shouted, squirming and kicking his legs frantically. Chase had NEVER, in his LIFE, felt so out of control before! He felt exhilarated at the amount of touch and signals his brain was receiving, but was also terrified that no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the tickly fingers! It didn't help that they were touching the literal nerve endings in his body (Thanks to the skeleton magic, or course), that just increased the sensitivity! Had his nerves not been directly touched, his back wouldn't have caused him to giggle earlier. 

"NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Chase begged, pounding his fist into the bed. Marvin started to take pity on his friend, and pushed the doctor's fingers off the skeleton. Chase completely gave up, and took in as much air as possible. 

"Interesting. Viz ze normal touch, you laughed hard, but not to ze point of screaming. Hovever, direct touch against ze nerve sensitivity to increase. Perhaps ve should be careful how much pressure ve put on ze nerves in ze future." Dr. Schneeplestein said, writing the information down. Marvin walked up to Chase, and rubbed his back. 

"You okay?" Marvin asked calmly. 

Chase's head lifted up a bit. "I...Never *pant* ex...pected *pant* to...be *pant* Ti-*swallow and grunt* tickled." Chase said, through pants. 

"Are vou aszmatic?" Schneeplestein asked, worried for his friend. All he could do, was shake his head no. 

"Okay. Good." Henrik said, finishing the last of his information. Chase sat back up, and watched the doctor put the lid on his pen. 

"Hey Dr. Schneeplestein..." Chase started. Henrik looked up from his clipboard. "Doesn't proper research involve experiencing it for yourself, as well as observing someone else?" Chase asked, a smile growing onto his face. Chase watched as Dr. Schneeplestein's face went pale, before dropping his pen. 

"OOOH! Good point! That's a great idea! I'm actually kind of curious, as well!" Marvin said eagerly, looking at the nervous doctor. 

"V-Vell..." Was the only thing that came out of Henrik's mind, as he watched a revenge hungry guinea pig, and his partner start to gang up on him...

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOHH SHIT! That's right folks, this is turning into a 3-chapter series! It'll take a little longer to work on, because of school starting and everything, but I can use my spare to work on it!


End file.
